This invention relates to campers or other similar utility trailers mounted on a transport trailer. Such combinations permit transport of a variety of equipment such as motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), lawn and garden equipment, a boat or any equipment suitable for transport in combination with a camper or other utility trailer.
One difficulty with combining a camper or utility trailer with a transport trailer is the difficulty of using the camper or trailer once a destination is reached. For example, the distance from the bed of a typical transport trailer to the ground may be enough to make side access, which is common among devices of this type, very difficult. To solve this problem a ladder, collapsible or removable deck or platform, or other similar device may be required, adding cost, complexity and inconvenience.